pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone
Thomas O'Malley and Paramount's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast * Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Wart * Paddington Bear as Merlin * Kehaar (Watership Down) as Archimedes * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Sir Ector * Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Sir Kay * Dodger (Oliver and Company) as Sir Pellinore * Milo (Fish Hooks) as Merlin Fish * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) as Wart Fish * Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) as Merlin Squirrel * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Wart Squirrel * Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Granny Squirrel * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Squirrel Girl * Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Scullery Maid * Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Madam Mim * Kehaar (Watership Down) as Wart Bird * Gomora (Ultraman) as Coyote * Gubila (Ultraman) as Pike * Hydra (Ultraman) as Hawk * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Black Bart the Knight Scenes: * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 2 - Riff Raff Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 3 - At Chief's Castle * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 4 - ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 5 - ("A Medeval Assembly Line") * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 6 - ("A Most Befuddling Thing") * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 7 - Battle for the Dishes * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 8 - Riff Raff's Educations * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 9 - Catnip ("Mad Madam Mim") * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 10 - A Wizard's Duel * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 11 - Riff Raff is Made a Square * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 12 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 13 - Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! * Riff Raff and the Sword in the Stone part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: The Sword In The Stone (1963) Quotes: * Uly.Feral/Kay: whispers Quiet, Riff! * Riff Raff/Arthur: I'm trying to be. * Uly.Feral/Kay: And nobody asked you to come along in the first place. * Riff Raff/Arthur: I'm not even movin'. * Uly.Feral/Kay: Shut up. a doe Aha! Here we go. Oh, what a set-up. Hmm. Right smack through the old gizzard! * Kay almost shoots the doe with an arrow, but the tree-limb Riff Raff/Arthur is on breaks; Riff Raff/Arthur falls onto Uly.Feral/Sir Kay, sending the arrow whistling away into the air; the doe flees. * Uly.Feral/Kay: WHY, YOU CLUMSY LITTLE FOOL! * Riff Raff/Arthur: Uly.Feral chases him Oh Uly, please, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Please! * Uly.Feral/Kay: If I ever-- over a ruined tree If I ever get my hands on you, I'll wring your scrawny your little neck, so help me, I will! * Riff Raff/Arthur: into the forest I'll get the arrow, Uly. I'm sure I can find it. * Uly.Feral/Kay: chuckles Don't tell me you're going in there? Why, it's swarming with wolves. * Riff Raff/Arthur: I'm not afraid. * Uly.Feral/Kay: Well, go ahead! It's your fur, not mine! Go on, go on! * Chief/Sir Ector: putting the sword back in the stone after Riff Raff pulled it Alright, boy, let's have the miracle. Raff goes up to the sword to pull it out of the stone again * Uly Feral/Sir Kay: Riff Raff's arm and shoves him away Now, wait a minute! Anyone can pull it once it's been pulled! to pull the sword but can't * Chief/Sir Ector: Go to it, Uly. Give it all you got. Put your back into it! Uly Feral * Chief/Sir Ector: other knight cats and dogs come in and try to pull out the sword as well * Thomas O'Malley/Black Bart: Now hold on. That's not fair. * Dodger/Sir Pelinore: I say we let the boy try it. * Thomas O'Malley/Black Bart: That's what I say. Give the boy a chance. * Dodger/Sir Pelinore: Go ahead,son. Raff walks back up to the sword. The miracle light appears over the stone just when he pulls the sword from the stone successfully * Dodger/Sir Pelinore: It's a miracle ordained by Heaven. This boy is our king. * Chief/Sir Ector: Well, by Jove. * Thomas O'Malley/Black Bart: What's the lad's name? * Chief/Sir Ector: Eh, Riff Raff... Oh, I mean Arthur. * Thomas O'Malley/Black Bart: Hail, King Arthur! * Cats and Dogs: Hail, King Arthur! Long live the king! * Kehaar/Archimedes the Owl: chuckles I can't believe it! * Chief/Sir Ector: to Riff Raff Oh, forgive me, son. Forgive me.Im sorry My Stepson and I could strict rules for you.your real mother left to death, and she died my second wife died you were 12 years old too.My Daughter Lady's Mother's Death for Child Birth and Uly Feral's Father and Mother adopted you into foster sibling.can you forgive me. * Riff Raff/Arthur: Oh, please don't, sir. * Chief/Sir Ector: Uly! Bow to your king! * Uly Feral/Sir Kay: Yes Old Timer. I Will bows (At Chief's Castle and Chief and Sarabi's Second Marriage in Wedding Frame Portrait) * Chief/Sir Ector: yo ho the devil take it oh no the devil take it anyones got better sense than go barging off into the infernal forest alone you had no business letting him go.My Daughter Lady gone to Nottingham.all years ago. after your father's death,your mother's death too my first wife's death too * Uly Feral/Sir Kay:look,Old Timer. Im not the Riff Raff's Keeper throws the bone on the floor and Tiger and Talbot fight each other for it * Chief/Sir Ector:Well, blast it all i am i took him adopted Riff Raff after his parents death. you might say being his foster father well im responsible. Riff Raff. Jonathan Steele and Tod arrive at the castle and the dogs jump on him and lick him being happy to see him * Chief/Sir Ector:get his dogs off Pongo! Tramp! Off with you. Now, look here, Riff Raff. What's the big idea of gallivanting off in the woods... and worrying the living daylights out of everybody? * Riff Raff/Arthur: I'm sorry, sir. * Chief/Sir Ector: Well, sorry's not enough. That's four demerits. Four hours extra kitchen duty. Eh, report to the cook! * Riff Raff/Arthur: But, sir, I'd like you to meet... * Chief/Sir Ector: Go on, hop it, boy, hop, hop, hop it! Raff retreated at once into the kitchens Well, yes, you've got to keep a tight schedule to run a big place like this.Need strict rules. Especially for small cats. * Kehaar/Archimedes: And I most certainly agree. * Chief/Sir Ector: Who are you and... Oh. I mean, uh, you? * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Merlin: Uh, my name is Jonathan Steele. Uh, this is Tod. A highly educated fox. * Chief/Sir Ector: Educated seagull? (laugh) Say, that's a good one. Say. Hey, I know. You've got him under a spell, Marvin. You're a magician. * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Merlin: The name is Jonathan Steele. And I happen to be the world's most powerful wizard. enters the castle * Chief/Sir Ector: Dodger! Dodger! Greetings, old boy.And what's all the noise about London, hmm * Dodger/Sir Pelinore: Big news. Really big news. * Chief/Sir Ector: Sit down, doggy,and let's hear all about it. * Dodger/Sir Pelinore: They're having a big tournament New Year's Day. * Chief/Sir Ector: Oh, that's not news, dash it all. They always do. * Dodger/Sir Pelinore: Yeah, but, Chief, here's where all the excitement comes in.sniffs To the winner of this tournament goes the crown. * Chief/Sir Ector: to Dodger and cough You mean he'll be king of all England? * Dodger/Sir Pelinore: King of all England with water spill on nose and sniffs again. * Chief/Sir Ector: Uly, lad, did you hear that? * Uly Feral/Sir Kay: Pretty fair prize, I'd say. * Chief/Sir Ector: Yes, and you can win it, boy, if you knuckle down to your training. And we'll have you knighted by Christmas and off to London. What do you say? * Uly Feral/Sir Kay: Sure. Why not? Why not? * Chief/Sir Ector: Riff, lad, how'd you like to go to London? * Riff Raff/Arthur: Oh, Old Timer, you mean it? * Chief/Sir Ector: If you stick to your duties, you can be Ulysses's squire. * Riff Raff/Arthur: Oh, I will, sir.I Will [ but he fall down the kitchens stairs] and Dodger laughs * Uly Feral/Sir Kay: I don't want Riff Raff to my squire Toast together * Chief/Sir Ector: Here's to London! And here's to Uly. * Dodger/Sir Pelinore: And here's to the banner of the Castle of the Forest Suavage. * Chief/Sir Ector: Cheers! * Dodger/Sir Pelinore:Cheers! * Chief/Sir Ector: Cheers! Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Disney and Nintendo Productions Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films